


Billanieves

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Makeup, Masturbation, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L’Oréal: Porque Bill lo vale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Billanieves

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ningún nombre me pertenece, no obtengo beneficios por escribir este fic.

**Billanieves**

 

Trece años, a punto de cumplir catorce, no es una buena edad para Bill.

Durante los últimos meses, muchos cambios se han dado en su cuerpo. Tal como su padrastro se lo advirtió en una serie de vergonzosas charlas entre él y los gemelos, la voz comenzó a cambiarle, pegó un estirón de muerte que lo dejó adolorido por largas semanas, y el vello corporal pobló regiones de su cuerpo que antes tenían la tersura de la primera infancia a pesar de sus intentos por desaparecerlo a base de navajas para afeitar y cera caliente robada a su madre.

De entre todos los cambios, el único que no experimentó fue la tan mencionada atracción por el sexo opuesto. Nada. Ni una pizca. Ni siquiera mariposas en el vientre cuando Lizzy Höfflich pasaba a su lado entre clases y olía su cabello perfumado a melocotones. Tom por el contrario…

—Uh-uh… —Gimió el mayor de los gemelos ya tarde en una de las noches de primavera en las que el frío se hacía ausente—. Mmm… Sí, Lizzy…

Al otro lado de la habitación, Bill se hizo un ovillo bajo las mantas a pesar del calor y la pesadez que llevaba como brasas en el vientre bajo.

Del ruido que hacían las sábanas al moverse y los resortes del viejo colchón al rechinar, ya lo sabía todo. Gordon no se había andado con tonterías al momento de explicarles en qué consistía exactamente ‘dejar de ser niños y convertirse en hombres’, y Tom se lo había tomado en serio, de pronto desarrollando un gusto casi enfermizo por las chicas y masturbarse.

Más que nada lo último.

—Lizzy —gimoteó una vez más, y Bill cerró con fuerza los ojos, ya que por la ventana se filtraba la luz de una farola en la calle, y nítido podía apreciar los movimientos febriles que su gemelo ejecutaba por debajo las sábanas.

Con la palma de las manos sudorosa, Bill apretó la almohada y pidió por un final próximo. No porque creyera que lo que hacía Tom estuviera mal, sino porque él mismo portaba una erección entre las piernas y cada vez le costaba más no reaccionar a los jadeos de su gemelo.

Como si algún ser superior escuchara sus súplicas, Tom no tardó en acelerar el ritmo de su mano, y al cabo de unos segundos, dejar salir una exclamación parecida a la de un maratonista al cruzar la línea final.

—Oh… Mierda —escuchó Bill que murmuraba para sí, estirando el brazo a la mesita de noche que le pertenecía y tomando el rollo de papel higiénico que tenía su sitio ahí desde un corto tiempo atrás.

Tapándose hasta la cabeza, Bill estuvo atento a la misma rutina de siempre: El papel que caía en el cesto de basura, el frufrú de la bolsa plástica, los resoplidos, a veces un par de palabras dichas con voz rasposa, otra vez las mantas y los resortes del colchón, y por último, el suspiro de relajación que era el preludio de un simple ronquido y después la lenta respiración que indicaba el sueño profundo de Tom.

Bufando, Bill clavó la vista en el techo y maldijo su suerte; ahora era su turno de tener insomnio.

 

A punto de finalizar el curso, Bill pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo libre frente al espejo.

De frente, de costado, mirándose de perfil por el rabillo del ojo, hundiendo la frente, alzando el mentón, con o sin puchero, con la raya del cabello a la derecha y luego a la izquierda… Siempre atento a la idea de belleza que Tom asociaba con Lizzy Höfflich y a las carencias en su apariencia que le impedían parecerse a ella al menos un poquito.

Sin ser abrumador, el contraste era claro: Lizzy era una chica, y él un chico. Más clara ni el agua.

—Ni hablar —resopló, haciendo que el flequillo cuidadosamente peinado sobre su rostro se alzara en el aire por espacio de unos segundos.

—¿Bill? Cariño, tienes media hora ahí dentro, ¿te encuentras bien? —Preguntó su madre al otro lado de la puerta.

—Uhhh… —Enrojeciendo hasta las orejas, convencido que ella pensaría diferente de sus actividades en el baño a diferencia de lo que en realidad hacía, Bill se apresuró a abrir y aclarar la confusión—. Sólo estaba… limpiándome el ombligo —finalizó con una mentira descarada.

Simone entrecerró los ojos. —Debió haber sido un ombligo muy sucio, porque tenías casi cuarenta minutos encerrado aquí.

—Sí, uhm, lo siento —se escabulló Bill en dirección a su habitación, y por el resto de la tarde permaneció diligente con la cabeza bajo una almohada.

De nueva cuenta, sus trece años le daban motivo a sentirse mortificado.

 

Una pregunta, una simple pregunta, y Tom se estaba demorando como si la respuesta fuera de lo más importante.

—Sus ojos —dictaminó el mayor de los gemelos mientras caminaban juntos en dirección a la parada del autobús—. No por el color ni nada, sino por la manera en que se maquilla. Hace que las pestañas se le vean diferentes al del resto de las chicas, y… ¿Es gay que me fije en esas cosas?

—Nah, qué dices —respondió Bill mirando al suelo y no al frente como era su costumbre—. ¿Pero qué más?

Por impulso y siguiendo una curiosidad malsana, Bill no había podido evitar preguntarle esa mañana a Tom cuál era la fascinación que sentía por Lizzy. No con esas palabras, porque justificar sus indagaciones en base a los gemidos que escuchaba tarde casi cada noche resultaría bochornoso para ambos, pero sí sacando a colación el que Tom llevara sus iniciales escritas en la parte trasera de su cuaderno de francés.

—No sé. En verdad me gusta la intensidad de sus ojos cuando te mira con todo ese maquillaje y delineador negro. No es que tenga algo por la moda gótica, pero creo que a ella le sienta bien con esa piel tan blanca y el labial rosa que usa. Como Blancanieves, ¿eh? El cabello negro también le va.

—Oh… —Por inercia, Bill se tironeó de su propio cabello, otrora negro y que ahora llevaba con mechas rojizas por un estúpido experimento entre él y Andreas.

Sin lugar a dudas, esa tarde pasaría por el supermercado más cercano y compraría un tinte que remediara su situación actual. Antes de que cayera el sol, volvería a llevar el cabello negro y trabajaría con el resto de su persona a partir de ese punto.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso? —Inquirió Tom apenas llegaron a la parada y el autobús apareció al doblar la esquina a escasos cien metros de distancia—. ¿También te gusta Lizzy? Porque puedes decírmelo… Somos gemelos después de todo.

Bill denegó con la cabeza. —Para nada. Simple curiosidad.

 

Bill no sólo cambió el color de cabello esa noche, sino que también se sentó sobre la tapa del retrete, y mientras esperaba a que los químicos hicieran efecto en su tono capilar, jugueteó con el delineador negro que le había sustraído a su madre del estante donde guardaba sus maquillajes.

Que Simone prefiriera los tonos pastel y el look natural había contribuido a que el lápiz permaneciera casi intacto aunque con una considerable capa de polvo que había limpiado con el frente de su camiseta.

La cuestión era, ¿caer en la tentación o devolverlo a su sitio? Si bien Bill se decantaba por la segunda opción, asustado de las consecuencias en caso de no poder remover cada pequeño rastro de su piel, también una parte rebelde en su interior le hostigaba a quitar el tapón y… hacer lo que fuera necesario para obtener un resultado similar al de Lizzy Höfflich.

Como detonante principal bastó el que su padrastro le gritara a Tom desde el piso el piso de abajo que tenía una llamada, de una chica llamada Lizzy…

El resto, como era de predecirse, consistió acercar el rostro al espejo y apuntalar para no picarse un ojo.

Durante el proceso, la mano de Bill tembló como nunca.

 

La primera persona en ver el cambio en su aspecto fue Simone, y hasta para ella el delineador resultó ser demasiado como para actuar con naturalidad.

—Uhm, cariño… —Tapó la olla donde cocía el espagueti y se limpió las manos con una toalla—. ¿Qué es eso en tus ojos?

—Oh… Delineador. Un poco —murmuró Bill bajando la cabeza y deseando como nunca correr escaleras arriba para evitar cualquier comentario negativo—. Sólo vi el lápiz en tu baño y pensé que podría probarlo. Como aquella vez cuando salimos a pedir dulces en Halloween… —Finalizó en un hilo de voz y con un zumbido en los oídos.

—Bueno, es… diferente a lo que usas normalmente, pero te luce bien —dijo su madre con el mismo cuidado con el que abordaba temas que sabría, podrían ocasionarle un conflicto—. Quizá si difuminaras un poco alrededor del párpado móvil, una pizca menos de presión en las esquinas o-… ¿Planeas usarlo a diario o será algo de ocasiones especiales?

En la mente de Bill apareció la imagen de Lizzy y su boca formó las palabras antes de tener tiempo a considerarlo.

—Diario. Quiero que sea mi nuevo look.

Si Simone vio algo malo en la idea, no lo dijo. Así era ella, apoyando a sus hijos hasta el final incluso si sus decisiones les acarreaban una mala reputación en la pequeña localidad repleta de prejuicios donde vivían.

—En ese caso, este fin de semana iremos al centro comercial y aprovecharemos para que compres lo necesario. Tal vez quieras probar con el rímel o la sombra de ojos.

Recordando la mirada de Lizzy que tanto cautivaba a Tom, Bill decidió que sí, era un buen plan el comprar el maquillaje necesario para declarar su propia guerra personal y recuperar la atención de su gemelo.

—Sí, me encantaría. Gracias.

 

La sorpresa inicial de Tom al ver a Bill con delineador negro, sombra negra y rímel negro sobre las pestañas no fue ni tan calmada ni tan exenta de palabrotas como ocurrió con su madre. Durante espacio de una semana, su expresión de extrañeza fue tal que Bill varias veces se encerró en el baño y estuvo a punto de mandar su plan al cuerno, tentado de limpiarse la cara con la crema especial que su madre le había obsequiado para su uso personal.

Tom habría seguido igual en su estado de estupor perpetuo de no ser porque pasada la reacción inicial, Bill empezó a sufrir de un acoso marcado por parte de sus compañeros de clase, quienes para entonces ya lo llamaban ‘marica’, entre otras lindezas, y ahora tenían mayores motivos para ampliar su repertorio de insultos.

Ninguna capa de delineador y rímel pudo cubrir la hinchazón en el ojo derecho de Bill cuando las obscenidades y los empujones pasaron a los golpes duros, y Tom intervino yendo directo por el chico más grande del grupo. Bastaron tres minutos, y a cambio recibió un labio partido y una suspensión de una semana, pero Tom sintió que había valido la pena cuando a su contrincante se lo llevaron a la enfermería llorando y con una ceja sangrante.

Simone no comentó nada al respecto, y en cambio le permitió a Bill permanecer en casa acompañando a Tom mientras duraban sus días de castigo, lo cual ocasionó que de una vez por todas los gemelos hablaran de lo que los había llegado a ese punto en primer lugar.

—Fue culpa de tu estúpido maquillaje —gruñó Tom a duras penas con la boca hinchada y gesto ceñudo—. ¿Para qué tenías que ponértelo en primer lugar? No es como si… Bah, olvídalo.

Bill alzó el mentón desafiante. —Lo que haga con mi apariencia no es asunto tuyo. No tenías por qué meterte entre Markus y yo. Me las estaba arreglando perfectamente bien sin ti.

—¿Oh, en serio? Porque ese ojo morado dice lo contrario —ironizó Tom—. Además… Usar maquillaje es de chicas. Si no quisieras que te llamaran marica, bien harías en no darles motivos.

—¡No es tu asunto!

—¡Ahora lo es! ¡Mira mi labio!

—¡Tu labio, tu problema! Yo no te pedí que me ayudaras!

—¡Pues lo hice, Bill, ¿sí?! Porque… —Tom exhaló aire y su exaltación perdió fuerza—. Porque eres mi hermano y no quiero que te lastimen.

—¿Crees que luzco estúpido? —Musitó Bill.

Tom denegó con la cabeza. —No. No se trata de eso. Es que… Ahora parece que quieras darles motivos para que te machaquen en los recesos. Es suicida…

—No me importa —dijo Bill desafiante—. Son ellos unos paletos de pueblo, ¿y qué si me gusta maquillarme? Se me ve bien y es lo que importa.

Tom carraspeó y en su cuello aparecieron manchas rojizas. —No siempre podré protegerte…

—No siempre te necesitaré —dijo Bill con una calma que no sentía. El pecho se le contrajo y el aire en sus pulmones resultó más un dolor adicional que un alivio para su cuerpo—. ¿Tanto te molesta que use maquillaje? ¿Es porque también crees que por eso soy gay y te enoja?

—No digas tonterías… No me importaría si fueras gay o no… Y en cuanto a lo otro… —Tom encogió un hombro en un gesto que delataba su incomodidad por el tema—. Creo que luces bien como estás ahora. No es que lo apruebe del todo, igual es tu rostro y… Lo que quiero decir es que puedes hacer lo que prefieras, pero me enoja el que esos idiotas lo usen de pretexto para tratarte como saco de boxear. Es todo.

—¿Entonces no crees que luzco terrible con mi nuevo look? —Tímido de maneras, Bill movió las pestañas que con tanto esmero se había cubierto de rímel esa mañana, y el rubor de Tom pasó del cuello hasta las mejillas.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo éste con gran dificultad—. No dejes jamás que alguien te diga lo contrario.

Tentado estuvo Bill de presionarlo para que hablara más, pero Tom le ganó la jugada al ponerse frente a él y unir su frente con la suya. En el pecho, el corazón le palpitó al grado de sentir que se le sobresalía por el espacio entre las costillas.

—Luces incluso más bonito que muchas chicas de mi clase o de la tuya, y esto —se llevó el dedo a la herida que llevaba en el labio—, valió la pena.

—Ok…

Por una vez, fue Tom y no Bill el bueno con las palabras.

 

El último día de clases del curso, Bill se llevó una sorpresa mayúscula cuando a las afueras de la escuela, escondidos detrás de un árbol, encontró a Tom y Lizzy besándose apasionadamente.

O tan apasionado como podría ocurrir entre dos adolescentes de trece años, nuevos en el tema y con más intención de meter la lengua en la garganta del otro que en disfrutar.

Decir que el corazón se le partió en dos fue poco. La sangre en sus venas pareció de pronto correr en sentido inverso, y la boca se le secó al grado de sentir arena bajando por su garganta. Que los ojos se le inundaran de lágrimas fue un efecto secundario, y aún así, fue capaz de girar la cabeza en dirección contraria y seguir caminando como si nada.

Todo el trayecto hasta casa fue como avanzar a través de la bruma.

 

Si compartir habitación había sido hasta entonces su placer culposo, Bill pasó de anhelar escuchar la voz rasposa de Tom mientras se masturbaba, a aborrecer cada ‘Lizzy, oh Lizzy’ que brotaba de su boca y le clavaba un puñal en su maltrecho corazón.

Todavía no superaba el haberlo vistos aquella tarde besarse, y a la primera escena le habían seguido otras tantas, puesto que ahora eran novios, y Lizzy venía una de cada dos tardes a la residencia Kaulitz a pasar el rato y a chuparse la cara con Tom.

Bill no recordaba haber sentido tanto asco en su vida como cuando había bajado a la sala y los había encontrado succionándose las entrañas el uno al otro en el mismo sofá donde Tom y él todavía veían caricaturas los sábados en la mañana. Era repulsivo, y lo que era peor, era su desgracia personal sin posibilidad de explicarle a nadie, ni siquiera a Andreas, su mejor amigo, por qué representaba el dolor más grande en su corta vida.

Y con todo, Bill no cesó en sus fútiles intentos de maquillarse lo más llamativo posible, redoblando esfuerzos con el delineador y el rímel, quizá con la vana esperanza de que Tom se apiadara de él y le dedicara una mirada con una parte ínfima del deseo que Lizzy le producía.

En vano lo esperó Bill por un mes mientras se sentaba en las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso y se mordisqueaba las uñas.

La suerte estaba echada y no daba muestras de serle favorable.

 

Simone dijo: —Podría ser un buen plan. Más espacio, mayor privacidad ahora que están mayores y la necesitan…

Gordon aportó: —Además, les favorecería como individuos buscar sus propias personalidades sin apoyarse tanto en el otro.

Tom había rezongado, esgrimido motivos de gran peso para él de por qué no era un buen plan, pero la decisión final corrió a cargo de Bill y fue contundente.

—A mí sí me gusta esa posibilidad. El estudio es más grande, y por una vez me gustaría que mi cama quedara frente a la puerta. ¿Podría pintar una pared de naranja? ¿Y decorar a mi gusto?

—¡Pero…! —Saltó Tom, incapaz de creer la alta traición que Bill estaba cometiendo al intentar separarlos. ¿Es que acaso no veía que tener habitaciones diferentes sería una catástrofe? ¿Dónde quedaba entonces del vínculo de gemelos que tan orgullosos estaban de poseer?—. No lo dices en serio, ¿o sí?

Bill se encogió de hombros, con una sutileza tal que hablaba de desinterés para todos, no así para Tom que vio a través de su fachada y entendió que existía un problema subyacente, incluso si no sabía a ciencia cierta de qué se trataba o si era su culpa. Corrección: Era su culpa, pero necesitaba saber la razón.

—Podemos empezar a mover los muebles hoy —sugirió Gordon tentativo, nervioso de inmiscuirse entre los gemelos y acabar involucrado en su trifulca con el otro—. Hay un escritorio en la bodega que servirá, y también una lámpara que estoy seguro tu madre estará encantada de regalarte.

Bill asintió. —Gracias. Cuanto antes empiece hoy, mejor será. Esta noche quiero dormir a solas en mi nueva habitación.

Una mentira, tan grande como una casa, pero Bill se aferró a ella como tabla de salvación, si acaso, porque era el último recurso con el que contaba para no ceder a la sensación de vacío que poco a poco se infiltró entre el espacio que crecía entre él y su gemelo.

 

Aquellas vacaciones, Bill se sintió morir.

Tom estaba ausente como nunca, ocupando todo su tiempo con Lizzy y dejando de lado la banda de garaje que entre ellos, Gustav y Georg habían ido sacando adelante durante el último año. No que por su parte la situación fuera diferente ahora que gastaba cada minuto obsesionado de su apariencia y mirándose en cualquier superficie reflectante, pero por lo menos él no los cambiaba por una simple novia, o eso se decía para consolarse cuando por tercera vez cancelaba un ensayo programado a favor de visitar el centro comercial y comprar una nueva paleta de tonalidades en negro y gris para sus párpados.

Atrás habían quedado los días de confusión; para inicios de agosto, Bill ya admitía (al menos para sí) que lo suyo por Tom no era un simple ataque de celos desencadenado por Lizzy, sino un sentimiento de mayor profundidad y complejidad que podría clasificarse como enamoramiento.

O dicho más sencillo: Maldecía el instante preciso en que sus células se habían desprendido de las de Tom en el vientre materno y habían formado dos individuos independientes entre sí. Razonaba, que de ser así, al menos no se acostaría cada noche con los ojos irritados de tanto llorar por algo que jamás sería suyo.

Si Tom se daba por aludido, era mejor que Bill para ocultar sus sentimientos, y el propio Bill lo resentía por ello en un ataque de rabia pueril.

¿Qué más si no le quedaba por hacer?

 

—¿Tenías que ponerte tanto maquillaje? Ugh, Bill —sacudió Tom la cabeza cuando vio descender a su gemelo las escaleras y se topó con una versión más gótica de lo que estaba acostumbrado, que ya era bastante decir.

Adicional al rímel y al delineador habitual, Bill había incorporado a su aspecto una sombra plateada sobre el párpado superior y un leve pero apreciable brillo sobre sus labios que olía y sabía a cereza.

A medio paso entre un escalón y otro, el menor de los gemelos se aferró al barandal y permaneció congelado en su sitio.

—¿Te molesta? ¿Tan mal luzco?

Tom enrojeció como aquella ocasión meses antes.

—Sí. No. Es decir… Te queda bien, es sólo que… Uh —se reacomodó la gorra que portaba y desvió la vista hacia el suelo antes de hablar—. Se suponía que seríamos sólo tú y yo en el cine, en una de nuestras salidas de hermanos, y ahora parece que eres mi cita y te arreglaste para mí.

Bill se cruzó de brazos. —Pues no, ni sueñes. Si tanto te molesta puedo ir a lavarme la cara.

—Olvídalo. La película empieza en quince minutos y no llegaríamos a tiempo para los cortos. Vamos —fingió Tom un hastío que en realidad no sentía—. Da igual, Billzy.

—¡Hey! —Gruñó Bill, pero aceptó el brazo de Tom que lo halaba de la cintura de los jeans y lo guió calle abajo al único y lamentable cine en todo Loitsche. Más un remedo de, que un cine como tal con sus dos salas y butacas olorosas a pis, pero por esa noche lo olvidó.

Con el brazo de Tom detrás de su asiento y éste jugando con un mechón de su cabello negro, Bill se sintió en las nubes como nunca antes.

Por esa noche al menos, se permitió fantasear con una pequeña probabilidad de que Tom pudiera corresponder, al menos en parte, una fracción de sus sentimientos contrariados.

Y a modo de señal, ese fue el segundo preciso en que supo que era amor.

 

A escasos diez días de su cumpleaños número catorce, Bill decidió que iría tras de Tom con la misma tenacidad con la que perseguía sus sueños más fervientes. En su interior, una voz (que sonaba desquiciada y de noche no le permitía dormir) le hablaba de una correspondencia que fluía en dos direcciones y se sustentaba en pequeñas señales.

Como cuando Tom parecía incapaz de apartar la vista de su rostro, o la manera en que la rudeza habitual entre hermanos se había sustituido por una extraña delicadeza en el trato que le prodigaba. Era como si Tom de pronto olvidara que bajo el maquillaje existía Bill, el mismo crío con el que peleaba en el barro no menos de un año atrás. Y Bill no se lo iba a recordar, oh no, en lugar de eso, intensificaba sus esfuerzos y agregaba otra capa más de delineador en el borde de sus ojos, o se ocupaba de formar el perfecto puchero mientras se pasaba el aplicador de brillo por los labios.

En una corazonada de ser amado por igual, Bill se llevó una grata sorpresa cuando ya tarde en la madrugada, escuchó por el tubo de ventilación que conectaba su cuarto con el de Tom su propio nombre susurrado en un hilo de voz y jadeante… Igual a como antes había sido el de Lizzy.

No había lugar a equivocaciones, y no las hubo cuando un rato más tarde se coló en la habitación de Tom y se le pegó por la espalda.

Con una levísima capa de sudor en la nuca y la respiración agitada, Tom entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos sobre su vientre y así cayeron dormidos.

De algún modo, quedó implícito entre ellos que un cambio de los grandes y gordos acababa de ocurrir entre ambos, y que su relación daría un giro tal que no sería posible volver a un antes previo.

Ya no serían hermanos o gemelos, sino uno parte del otro.

 

Lizzy pasó a ser historia. Tom no se tentó el corazón al terminar con ella y decirle que existía alguien más, sentados en la sala de la casa Kaulitz y mientras Bill escuchaba todo desde su sitio al pie de las escaleras.

Tom la despidió en la puerta, y tuvo la delicadeza de no incurrir en la tentación de un último beso. Lizzy se marchó y Bill dejó salir el aire que hasta entonces se había acumulado en sus pulmones como si se tratara de un humo tóxico.

—Se acabó… —Dijo Tom como si nada al sentarse al lado de su gemelo—. Ya puedes matizarlo un poco.

—¿Uh? —Bill arqueó una ceja, justo la que se había perforado días antes con permiso de su madre, a modo de celebración por la nueva etapa que iniciaría con Tom en su vida.

—El maquillaje y todo ese look gótico. Mejor ahora antes de que empieces a considerar la idea de usar labial negro cuervo.

—¿Es que no te gusta mi lipstick sabor cereza? —Preguntó Bill, alzando los labios al aire y recibiendo un beso que nada tenía que envidiarle a los que Tom le había dado a Lizzy.

—Ya sabes de qué hablo… Eres transparente para mí, ¿sabes? Es la maldición que viene en el paquete de ser gemelos y toda esa mierda. Tú —unió sus narices—, estabas celoso de ella.

—¿Ella?

—Lizzy.

—Oh, puede ser…

—¡Bill!

—¡Tom!

El mayor de los gemelos sonrió. —Da igual. Con o sin maquillaje, eres tú al que quiero ahora y para siempre.

—¿Con o sin? —Repitió Bill la condición—. Porque…

—Aunque suene como una oferta tentadora, quiero seguir usándolo… No imaginas lo caro que resultó todo el paquete. Justo ahora tengo un look de quince euros y mamá se atragantaría si viera cuánto he usado de su crema desmaquillante…

—Ok, no le digamos nada. Que sea nuestro secretito… —Susurró Tom, tan bajito y tan cerca de los labios de Bill, que casi tuvo el sabor de su lipstick en la punta de su lengua—. Cómo no me di cuenta antes que eras tú a quien buscaba… Ojos y cabello oscuros, labios rojos de cereza… Mi Billanieves de Maybelline… Te amo.

—En realidad es L’Oréal, y… También te amo —musitó Bill, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por el tacto de la boca de Tom contra la suya.

Abandonando atrás los primeros intentos de maquillarse frente al espejo con pulso tembloroso y una mano de la que no podía fiarse. Adiós al patetismo, y hola a una nueva vida al lado de Tom.

Y gracias a L’Oréal.

 

Por su parte, esa noche Lizzy se miró frente al espejo y dejó rodar por sus mejillas gruesos lagrimones de color negro que marcaron su camino con feas líneas y dosis de patetismo que ella necesitaba para aliviar la desazón de su primer amor fallido.

Despacio, lenta en sus acciones, humedeció una bola de algodón con crema y procedió a limpiarse el maquillaje dramático que hasta entonces había sido su carta de presentación.

En ironía de slogans y propaganda, apreció el nombre de la marca que utilizaba y la maldijo.

—Porque yo lo valgo… Y una mierda…

A la basura fue a dar todo su maquillaje marca L’Oréal, y en ello encontró la única satisfacción que tendría por el resto de sus días al recordar a Tom Kaulitz.

Iba a superarlo, podía estar tan segura de ello como de que su nombre era Elizabeth Höfflich, pero de momento, el rechazo escocía.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
